


Allegiance

by BloodEnvy



Series: Kinds of Love [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Content, Sub Tony Stark, submissive Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodEnvy/pseuds/BloodEnvy
Summary: Domestic fluff, submissive Tony Stark and a phone call from another Avenger that forces you to consider just what the relationship is.





	Allegiance

“Why do you keep buying all of those?”

You shrugged, tucking hair behind your ear. A smile curved your lips as you felt Tony’s hand come to rest on the small of your back. His chest brushed against your shoulder, and he pressed a kiss to your temple by way of greeting before he continued past you. He moved towards your desk, loosening his tie along the way, his jacket already gone. You heard the music you’d had playing change to the first song in a playlist you’d labelled ‘Astro Boy’. You rolled your eyes in amusement.

“I’m thinking about getting them framed.”

Spread out over your comforter was an array of tabloid magazines, each one’s cover emblazoned with a photo of the man currently standing behind you. Most of them had a smaller image superimposed on it as well, and each one of those featured you, either alone or alongside Tony.

A few of them featured shot of the two of you in the aftermath of the battle of New York, screen-grabbed from news reports. It still impressed you how gutsy the journalists who’d stuck around had been. Each shot was slightly blurring from a shaky camera or obscured by broken walls or the back of another Avenger. Regardless, according to the tabloids, the shots apparently painted a picture.

***

_You were completely exhausted. You’d still been gaining control over your abilities when Nick Fury had approached you and offered you a role in the Avengers Initiative. You’d been taken aback to hear that SHIELD had been monitoring you since you’d first discovered your psychokinetic powers, but you had signed on all the same. You’d been determined to put your abilities to a use that might actually help someone._

_You’d spent the battle on the ground with Steve, Nat and Clint, providing cover for them and for the fleeing civilians. Using your abilities so much had caused a huge power drain; your nose had started bleeding before the portal had been closed and you had one hell of a headache._

_You sat sandwiched between Thor and Tony in the shawarma joint the latter had pointed out earlier, one foot planted on your seat. You’d eaten more than you thought you’d be able to and was now picking at your leftovers absently with one hand. The other was tucked against your chest, your wrist bruised and slightly swollen from a bad fall. You could feel blood drying on your forehead, itching your skin, and you wiped at it with the back of your good hand._

_Bruce had told you that you needed to see one of the medics treating the wounded, but you’d insisted they needed it more. You could wait. Maybe it was foolish to hold off, but you were the youngest among them by about ten years, and you didn’t want to seem weak._

_Everyone was silent for most of the meal, lost in their own thoughts. You barely looked up from the mess of plates and crumpled napkins in front of you, but you were eventually dragged out of your own fog when Thor asked for the rest of your fries._

_You nodded absentmindedly and pushed the plate over to him, wrapping your good arm around your knee. He offered you a smile by way of thanks, and you gave him a tired one in return. Movement to your left dragged your eyes away from the God beside you; Tony had just tossed a balled-up napkin onto the table, leaning back in his seat. His eyes were focused on nothing, but his gaze was weighted, his face drawn._

_You’d barely spoken to the billionaire in the few days you’d known him, but despite his jokes and cavalier request for shawarma, you could tell he wasn’t as relaxed about what had just happened as he was pretending. You chewed your bottom lip for a moment uncertainly, before leaning over to speak quietly to him._

_“Hey,” you murmured, and Tony jerked slightly, as if you’d pulled him from thoughts of his own. He turned his eyes to you, and there was a hollowness to them that made you clench your good hand, nails biting into your knee. Bruce glanced at the two of you at the sound of your voice briefly, before his eyes returned to his plate. “Are you okay?”_

_Tony didn’t speak, but he offered you a small, wan smile. His hand reached over to you under the table, giving your thigh a gentle, reassuring squeeze. You smiled back empathetically before returning your eyes to the table._

***

The friendly gesture had never been considered as anything else, not by you or any of the other Avengers as far as you knew, but now the tabloids were using it as proof of a secret affair between you and Tony Stark while he was still involved with Pepper.

Other magazines had paparazzi shots of the two of you on the streets of Manhattan as civilians – if you could ever consider Tony one of those. These were often declared secret dates and rendezvouses, even though they were stops at Starbucks for coffee or a deli for sandwiches, rather than the traditional five-star venues Tony typically took his dates to. You’d been seeing Tony for almost two months now, but while the others living in the compound were aware that you spent more nights in Tony’s room than your own, you were both keeping it private.

Still more magazines featured pictures of you on the compound grounds, taken from the front gates with a long-range lens. These articles usually declared you a live-in mistress. Each cover bore salacious headlines in bold print:

_A SUPER ROMANCE?_

_WHILE CAP’S AWAY, STARK WILL PLAY_

_IS BARRICADE A SUGAR BABY?_

Your personal favorite featured a picture of you leaving a doctor’s office after renewing a prescription:

_IRON DADDY: ARE THE SUPERHEROES EXPECTING?_

You’d been collecting the tabloids each time you’d left the compound over the last couple of weeks, after a few of your classmates had brought them to your attention. Your role as an Avenger, but like Bruce and Clint, you preferred to try and keep your two lives separate. Still, most of your classmates knew about your extra-curricular activities, and no problem addressing it. You’d barely made it into the lecture hall one Tuesday morning before a girl you barely knew had thrust a magazine clipping into your hands, demanding to know if it was true.

The article had claimed that the two of you were secretly married.

“Why exactly would you want to frame them?” Tony asked in amusement, and you felt his body brush against your back, his breath feathering over the side of your throat. The media’s interest in a relationship neither of you had even defined to each other had become a running joke between the two of you.

“Kind of like a Media’s Greatest Misses type deal,” you explained. “There’s leftover pesto in the fridge from lunch if you’re hungry.”

“Mmm…” Tony kissed your cheek again. “You mean you aren’t… ‘Hot for Teacher’?” he asked teasingly, pointing past you at one of the magazines. The inset photo featured the two of you on the N.Y.U. campus, grabbing lunch during one of his visits as a guest lecturer.

“How could I be? You weren’t even my teacher,” you pointed out, rolling your eyes. His hand withdrew, taking a place on your hip. “I don’t even belong to that department. Which they’d know if they did any amount of actual research.”

“Shame.”

“My lack of a lab coat or the teacher thing?” you asked, watching his reflection in the mirror above your bed. “You can’t seriously be into the whole naughty school girl thing, Tone. It’s so… cliché.”

“School girls? Please, give me some credit.” He shook his head, a smirk on his lips. “You in a sinfully tiny skirt, on the other hand…”

You felt his other hand glide over your backside, and you laughed. “Yeah? Well, you’ll just have to deal with the sweats.” Undaunted by that, his hand gave you a teasing squeeze. “You’ve been home for like five minutes, Tony.”

“But I’ve been gone all day,” he said with an exaggerated pout, meeting your eye in the mirror. He held your gaze as he lowered his lips to your neck, brushing his lips against the edge of your jaw. They tickled below your ear, his teeth catching the earlobe briefly before his voice rumbled intimately against your skin. “Didn’t you miss me?”

Your breath caught slightly, and you exhaled shakily as his chest brushed against your back. “Is that all I am to you, Mr. Stark?” you teased playfully, bending down to tap one of the covers with your finger. “An in-house booty call?”

“Course not, that would be wrong.” He assured you, stepping past you with a smirk. He picked up another tabloid and tossed it towards you. You caught it hastily. “Apparently, you’ve moved in because you’re my illegitimate child.”

“Ew, Tony. Ew,” you groaned, tossing it back down onto the bed, nose wrinkled.

Tony laughed, pushing tabloids to the side so he could flop down onto the duvet. You rescued a few that he missed quickly, scooping them into a pile and carrying all of them over to your desk. You turned back to find Tony smirking cockily up at you, ankles crossed and his hands tucked comfortably behind his head.

“What are you doing in here anyway?”

“This is my room, Tone,” you pointed out with a small smirk of your own. You leaned back against the desk, folding your arms over your chest. “Where else would I be?”

“Couldn’t find you when I got home,” Tony said with a pout.

Your smile grew, and you arched a brow. “I’m in my own room. How hard could you have looked?”

“Guess I just got used to you being in mine.”

You couldn’t help the blush that rose in your cheeks, and you bit your lip to quell your smile. “Is that a good thing?”

“Haven’t had a complaint so far,” Tony said affectionately, holding out a hand. “C’mere.”

You closed the distance between you and the bed and took his hand in your own, enjoying the warmth of his slightly calloused skin against your palm. He wrapped his fingers around your own and tugged you closer, so you bent down to press a quick, gentle kiss to his mouth, you other hand tickling his jaw. You pulled away after a moment, butterflies in your belly. “How was work?”

Tony’s expression fell slightly, a tiredness blossoming in his dark eyes. “Complicated. Ross still has a lot of hoops he’s trying to get me to jump through.”

You frowned, brushing your fingertips over his cheek. The Sokovia Accords had been signed by you and Tony both, as well as everyone else who’d fought alongside him at the airport, short of Peter and T’Challa (neither of them were official Avengers after all, and Peter had an identity to protect), and between Stark Industries obligations and his charity work, Tony was spending a lot of his time being harassed by Ross. He’d spent more than a month doing initial damage control to try and lessen the consequences Ross had decided upon for the others; he’d spent a lot of time working to get deals for Clint and Scott in particular so they could see their families.

“You should let me help,” you said softly, rubbing circles into the back of his hand. “I signed the Accords too, Tone.”

He squeezed you hand appreciatively, offering you a small smile. “Always looking out for me.”

“Someone’s got to,” you replied. Tony chuckled lightly, drawing the back of your fingers up to his lips. He kissed them softly. “But seriously, folks. I want to help. They’re my friends too.”

“Noted.”

“Tony…”

“Hey, I promise.” Tony assured you earnestly, kissing your hand again. “Ross might be an asshole, but you’re still one of the founding Avengers, no matter your age. And if he doesn’t listen to you…” Tony smirked mischievously. “…I’ll kick his ass.”

“Aw, baby! You’d do that for me?” You asked, affecting a girlish, teasing tone.

Tony’s smile widened into something more open, more genuine. “Did you just call me baby?”

You paused. “Have I… have I not done that before?”

He shook his head slowly, the curve of his lips warm and almost triumphant. “Not once. The closest I’ve gotten is an exasperated ‘Tone’.” His tongue darted out to wet his lips quickly. “Say it again.”

“It’s not always exasperated.” you blushed, biting your smiling lip.

“Are you really going to hold out on me, sweetheart?”

You pretended to consider that, slowly raising your leg and slinging it over his hips. You lowered yourself onto his lap; Tony’s hands immediately found your thighs, smoothing over the worn fabric of your sweats. “Maybe I’m just waiting to see what happens when you’re not expecting it.”

“Really, now?” Tony’s hands moved to your waist as he looked up at you with those melted-chocolate eyes. You bent over him, bracing yourself with one hand by his shoulder. He arched his neck to meet your lips with his own, but you held back, brushing your nose against his in a teasing eskimo kiss.

“Really. You’re not the only one who gets to call the shots, Iron Man.”

The smallest of groans rumbled in Tony’s throat at the suggestion in your tone. His fingers flexed on your waist. Still, in true Stark fashion, he pulled back until his head rested on the pillow again and fixed you with a mocking smirk despite the curiosity burning in his eyes. “Are you really trying to intimidate me while you’re wearing sweatpants?”

You took your time before answering, straightening up again. Your eyes avoided his idly, watching your fingers as you slowly unfastened the top three buttons of his shirt. You watched the steady rise and fall of his chest, smug to see it shudder slightly as you ghosted your fingers over the skin you’d just revealed. You bent down again to press a teasing kiss to the base of his throat, your teeth grazing his skin before you moved to whisper in his ear.

“You wouldn’t say that if you knew what was underneath.”

The adam’s apple in Tony’s throat bobbed as he swallowed, and you felt the length of him twitch beneath you. His hands tightened on your waist possessively, as you traced your fingertips down his chest. You lingered at his sternum, caressing the arc reactor’s scar for a moment before undoing the rest of his shirt and tugging the hem out of his pants.

 His hands moved around to take hold of your backside, and you smacked them away. “Did I say you could touch?”

Tony shook his head slowly, eye alight with intrigue. He removed them slowly, holding them up in surrender.

“Then don’t,” you said, voice firm.

You’d seen the suggestion of Tony’s submissive side a few times, but you’d never had the chance to explore it. You didn’t exactly have a lot of experience being dominant, but the newfound lust darkening his gaze and the way you could feel him hardening beneath you made something inside you flutter. And the idea of watching Tony come undone was a heady thought.

You took hold of his wrists and guided them up above his head. You held them there as you leaned in to speak in his ear, teasing the lobe of it with your teeth for a second before you did. “Keep them there, baby, or I’ll have to make you.”

Tony groaned headily, his hips rising into yours. You weren’t sure what had done it for him more – ‘baby’ or the promise of bondage – but you could feel the length of him against your thigh and you nipped playfully at his neck in response, your breath warm on his skin. Pressing a kiss to the corner of his jaw, you sat back again, scraping your nails down his stomach to tease the soft hair below his navel.

You rolled your hips languidly against his, giving him a breathy moan as you watch his eyes roll back. Your fingers came to rest on his belt, and you unbuckled it slowly, eyes on Tony’s face. His teeth were buried in his lip, his expression a mix of anticipation and pleasure that made you tighten.

Tony’s fingers twitched, and his hands clenched as you continued your slow grind against him. You smirked, lowering yourself to bump your nose against his again, denying him the kiss he once again tried to claim. Instead, you peppered kisses down his throat, your teeth teasing the curve of his collarbone. You sucked a bruise into a pectoral, and Tony’s hands flexed again, a groan catching in his throat. His hips bucked up into yours, his eye closing.

“Hey, eyes on me, baby,” you ordered playfully, pulling his belt out of the loops of his pants and tossing it to the other side of the bed. Tony’s eyes opened, his pupils blown, and you rewarded him by finally giving him the kiss he kept reaching for. It was quick, your tongue barely brushing over his lips before you whispered in his ear again. “Good boy.”

“Fuck, sweetheart…” Tony moaned. His fingers were curled in the pillow, gripping it so tightly you could see the muscles cording in his forearms. You smoothed your hands over them feeling the way each one bunched under his skin. “You’re killing me here.”

You grinned, rolling your hips against his in a steady rhythm, your hands braced on his bare chest. “But what a way to go, right, baby?”

“Kiss me? Please, Y/N…” Tony almost whimpered, and the expression on his face made something inside you quiver.

“Oh, anything when you say ‘please’, Tony,” you whispered with a cocky grin, leaning down slowly.

You jumped before your lips met, the loud ring of your phone catching you off-guard. You almost ignored it, but the tone was the one you’d assigned to each of the original Avengers team. Considering you and Tony were the only ones currently still… avenging, you scrabbled to check the Caller I.D. You’d been hunting for some sign of Nat and Steve and the others for months.

You straightened immediately when you saw the name pop up on your screen. “It’s Clint!”

Tony sighed, still trapped underneath you, but nodded. “Go ahead.”

“Tony…” you raised an eyebrow despite being torn about your current situation.

“Y/N,” he said pointedly. How he managed to look exasperated with you while pinned between your thighs, half-undressed and hard. Still, he knew perfectly well that you had FRIDAY monitoring the news and blogs to try and locate the rest of the team, and while Tony was more skeptical about their return, he hadn’t made any move to discourage you from trying. Clint had been your only link to those who’d fought on Cap’s side, but aside from your reports on Rhodey’s recovery, he’d largely ignored your messages. “Just answer it.”

“You’re the best, baby,” you told Tony, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before swiping to answer. It was a video call, and you grinned widely as Clint’s face appeared on your screen. “Clint! Hi!”

Clint looked about as tired as he always did, but the smile he gave you was genuine and warm. He was slouched comfortably on the couch, his hair mussed by the cushions. You felt a small pang seeing his face; Clint’s radio silence was understandable, but it had still stung. He was the most easy-going out of the team, and he’d been the first one you’d actually bonded with, so losing that connection with him had been one of the biggest blows after the fight at the airport.

“Hey, kid. Long time.”

“I noticed,” you said, fighting the urge to roll your eyes as you noticed Tony tucking his hands behind his head. “How are you? Are the family okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, they’re fine.” Clint said, running a hand through his hair. “Laura’s picking the kids up from school.”

“And you?” you asked awkwardly. “Are you okay?”

“Oh, you know,” he shrugged. “House arrest gets boring quick.”

“Clint…” you felt Tony shift underneath you, and you glanced past your phone to see him rubbing his eyes. You reached down to squeeze his thigh sympathetically. And while he didn’t move his hand, he did give you a weak, grateful smile.

“You’re not alone, are you?”

You sighed and shook your head; you’d barely looked away for a second or two but of course the archer had noticed.

“Tony’s here. Want to say hi?” you suggested weakly, and Clint’s expression hardened slightly.

“I’m good.”

“Clint.”

“I was hoping this was going to be a private conversation.”

“By all means, Barton.” Tony spoke up, classic Stark bravado in place. “I’m a little caught up at the moment, but I could cover my ears and hum.”

“I’ll take it in the hall, Tony,” you replied dryly, pressing the phone screen to your chest as you clambered off of his lap. Best not to give Clint a show – you were pretty sure that Rhodey was still coming to terms with the one Tony had given him.

“Whatever you want, sweetheart.”

Tony swatted your backside as you left, and you made a point to roll your eyes at him and mouth ‘stay’ before closing the door behind you. Once out in the hall, you held your phone up again, leaning against the wall. “That was rude, Clint.”

“You might have told me he was in the room.”

“You might have returned a text or two,” you shot back. You were elated that Clint was finally talking to you again, but you didn’t need to listen to the two of them snipe at each other like fifteen-year-old girls.

“Right.” Clint sighed apologetically. “I’m sorry, kid, I’ve just been…”

“Bitter?”

“That’s a word for it.”

“Clint, I’m sorry about what happened at the airport,” you said. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t agree with Steve. And I’m sorry that you got dragged out of retirement for it. But I’m pretty sure you’re the guy who told me you’re supposed to fight for what you believe in.”

“I do talk a lot of shit, don’t I?” Clint joked weakly, and you smiled.

“I’m pretty sure you were talking about our Super Smash Bros. tournament at the time.”

“I still think playing as Diddy Kong was a cheap move.”

“Well, you said you were sick of me playing as Pikachu.”

“You sided with Stark.”

It took you a moment to register the abrupt change in conversation. You slid down the wall until you were sitting, your knees bent in front of you. “I chose the side I thought was right. Signing the Accords seemed like the right thing to do. To keep us all together.”

“Didn’t really work, did it?”

“Steve’s the one who left, Clint,” you pointed out. “He’s the one who gave up on the team.”

“And Tony?”

“What about him?”

Even through the camera, you could see Clint studying you with those eyes that never missed anything. “I read a lot. Not much else to do once the kids are out and the work is done.”

“Yeah? You finally check out _The Hunger Games,_ Katniss?”

“You and Tony…”

You sighed. “You really listening to the tabloids, Clint?”

“I know what Tony can be like…”

“So do I.”

“Y/N, I’m just trying to—”

“To what?” you asked, irritated. “Look out for me? You’ve been ignoring me for _months,_ Clint. The only time I hear from you is when I let you know how Rhodey’s doing, and even then, its barely a sentence. You can’t suddenly decide to start caring again just because you don’t like what you read in some trashy magazine.”

“So, you know what they’re saying?”

“Of course, I do. I don’t live under a rock.”

“And is any of it…”

“True?”

“Kid—”

“I’m not a kid, Clint. I’m an adult. And what happens between me and Tony is _between me and Tony._ ”

The archer sighed, rubbing his neck. “I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“And neither does he,” you replied, completely sure. “Besides, I can take care of myself. I learnt from the best.”

Clint gave you a small smile at that. “Cheers, kid.”

“I was talking about Nat.”

“Rude.”

You could hear a door open on his end, followed by shouts and a stampede of footsteps. Clint looked up as one of the kids called out a greeting to him. “You should go.”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Look out for yourself, alright?”

“Always do. Say hi to Laura for me, okay?”

“I will.”

“And Clint?” you added. “Don’t be a stranger. Please.”

He gave you a small, affectionate smile at that. “I miss you too, kid.”

The call ended and you sighed, tucking your phone into your pocket. Standing slowly, you pushed hair back from your face. Steadying your breath, you turned and opened your door again.

You were taken by surprise to find Tony standing on the other side of it – undoubtedly he’d heard your conversation with Clint. He didn’t say a word though, no snarky comment. Instead, he closed the distance between you, cupped your face in his hands, and kissed you.


End file.
